The Origins of Lilith
by Shane Lutz
Summary: The Origin of Lilith the demoness from Supernatural. The events in this story are recorded from ancient texts of the Christian Bible and the Jewish Torah. Lilith was real and these are her actual beginnings, please read and review.


**Prologue**

"_I'm tired of the games, Castiel, tell us _exactly_ who – or what – Lilith is," Dean said, his face fixed into an ugly mask. "We aren't your pawns in this celestial game of chess, so start talking." Ruby and Sam nodded next to him, their faces anxious to learn._

"_The Lilith's beginning is dark and terrifying," Castiel responded, "it is something not to be taken lightly."_

"_We have seen monsters birthed from the fires of Hell, I think a scary story won't scare us," Ruby said bitterly._

_Castiel took a deep breathe, and began. "She has not always been a demon; she was once, long ago, a human....._

* * *

It is written that after Adam was created from the dust, the Lord made for him a wife, so he was not to be alone. That woman, made from the earth, such as her husband, was named Lilith, which means "night", and she was placed in the Garden of Eden within the land of Eden with Adam. She was golden haired, raven-eyed, her lips sparkled like rubies and her skin was the palest of white. The angels distrusted the creation that had been made not of their image, but they did not speak against the Lord. But Lucifer – who was in high favor with the Lord – looked upon Lilith with a desire, for the fallen angels had not turned on the Lord and therefore had not been cast out of heaven.

While created in the same way, Adam was meant to rule over Lilith, as was instructed by the Lord. She denied these claims, and would not be ruled by Adam, which angered him. The Lord would wander through the Garden in those days, and so Adam called to him, asking to bring with him his most trusted of angels. And so the Lord and his sons came to the man and inquired of why he was distressed.

Adam explained how his wife, Lilith, had refused to be ruled by him, which the Lord had instructed him to do. And Lilith replied that she had been created from the dust, along with her husband, and therefore would not bend to the will of someone who was her equal. The Lord instructed her that she was Adam's, although he could not control her, for men had free will, and the Lord, while he could, wouldn't even take that away from them.

In the night, when the new moon was just a dark circle in the glistening sky, Lilith stole away from Adam, and ran from the Garden of Eden. Now, Lilith and Adam had lain together, and had produced children who were in their parents' likeness. But, in her escape, she murdered them. She skinned them and wore it as clothing to hide her from the eyes of the Lord, and drank their blood as to give her strength and endurance for the long trip away from the Garden. She knew she could not stay even in the land of Eden, for it was watched by the Lord and his sons, the Angels, so she ran, not knowing where she would go.

Lilith found refuge in the desolate and dry land of the deserts, for the Lord had not yet turned the earth into a paradise and had been satisfied with Eden. She dwelled in caves and ate the raw flesh from the dead bodies of her children, sucking even the marrow from the bones. She was still strong from the blood, but she was all too human to survive without food or water.

When Adam had told the Lord what his wife had done, he sent out his angels to fine Lilith and bring her back to Eden. So he sent out all of his angels, who scouted even the most dead and dark regions of the earth, and told them that if she would not return, to inform her that one-hundred of her children would die each day.

When Lilith still resided in the desert, Lucifer, the Light-Bearer, discovered her and he lay with her. They produced creatures not of the humans, nor of angels, nor of the Nephilim, of which the other angels would later father with the humans. These were monsters who were half-human, half-monster. They possessed all the characteristics of their beautiful, deadly and sinful mother, but all the abilities and evil that both their parents had. Then Lucifer left her, swearing that he would not speak of her hiding place and would direct the angels who came to close to her in other directions, away from her.

Then she left from the desert and neared a strip of water that would later be called the Red Sea. Its waters then were swift and dangerous, black and deadly. But, knowing that Lucifer could not keep the angels away any longer, she took the chance and dived into the dark, churning waters.

Sure enough, three of the highest angels, the Thrones, came across her, and instructed her to return to Adam in the Garden of Eden. She ignored them and swam faster, the waters threatening to drown her. They spoke to her again, but she would not relent. She told them that she would not bow under the will of one who was her equal. They told her that one-hundred of her children would die each day. She relented, saying also that all young boys who were of eighty days of age would belong to her and she could then kill them, and all girls twenty days would share the same fate. She added that if she saw the name of one of the three angels on an amulet worn by the child, she would not touch them and would turn away. They agreed, and left her to swim the tumultuous waters alone.

The three angels informed the Lord of what she had told them, and what deal they had made, and the Lord relented from destroying her. But when he saw Adam weeping in the Garden, he told him to lie down, and, while he slept, created Eve from the closest bone to Adam's heart, making her kind and gentle, warm and endearing. And so Eve and Adam spent many years within the Garden of Eden, favored by the Lord.

By the years that passed, Lilith had become a powerful witch, wielding dark magic that existed only in the shrouded parts of the world. She had become the most powerful human alive, and the angels looked upon her with fear, but, when they told their Father, he informed them that Lilith was evil, and she would have her just reward when she died. But the angels, like man, were not satisfied with waiting till her dying day to see justice, but they did not harm her, for the Lord still kept an eye on her and would know if one of his sons had killed her.

Eventually, Lilith, powerful in all dark-arts, learned of Eve's creation and her replacement, and became furious. But, not foolish, did not waste her power and energy on relieving herself of anger. She directed everything she had on hate and revenge: the two most powerful and deadly emotions.

In those days, the Garden of Eden was guarded by lesser angels to keep the sinful humans who were without a soul out of the paradise, and even Lilith could not withstand the angels' power. With the help of her once-lover, Lucifer, the Light-Bearer, she snuck into the Garden, seeking only death and despair.

What she caused instead was the fall of all mankind.

Once Lilith had entered the Garden, she used her black magic to transform herself into the shape of a serpent. She knew of the powerful Tree of Knowledge, and how it was forbidden, and so she slithered around its trunk, awaiting Eve. When the beautiful woman came upon the Tree, she saw how lush the fruit was, but she did not taste it. So Lilith tempted her, provoking her with words both deadly and evil. She told her that if Eve ate the Forbidden Fruit, then she would become like the Lord and the angels, being able to think in wonderful ways and to become intelligent and her eyes would be opened to the world. And so Eve tasted the fruit, and gave some to her husband, Adam, who was tempted by the tempted, who was tricked by Lilith in the form of a serpent.

Before her presence could be known, Lilith left the Land of Eden, but she remained on the outer-banks of its land, waiting . . . waiting . . .

When the Lord Almighty cursed the snake – who had done nothing wrong – and banished Adam and Eve henceforth from the Garden, Lilith snuck back into the Land of Eden and watched Adam carefully. He had gone to fast and live alone in reverence to the sin he had committed. Lilith lies with Adam – against his will – and begets children to him who are wily, crafty, and cunning. They are human in almost every way, except that they were soulless scourges of the earth.

In the later years that followed, when Cain and Abel had been born unto Eve, and Cain killed his brother, and then Seth was born to replace Abel, Lilith had moved among the continents, learning darker, more powerful and effective magic, and many religions – for now mankind began to populate in vast numbers – grew up around her. But when Cain had been banished from the Land of Eden, Lilith found him, and beget many children to him. They were not evil and sinful like their parents or their mother's previous offspring, they were beautiful and majestic and wonderful in every way. But the Lord had cursed them and all who lay with them, and warned that all who even consort with them would be destroyed and stricken from their place in Heaven. But the children of Lilith and Cain were irresistible in their beauty, and lured many men to their doom unknowingly.

Lilith's days were many, and even outnumbered Adam's. She used her powers and dark magic to cheat death and keep her youthful and beautiful, creating more and more monstrous Lord-forbidden children. But there came a time when Lilith – in all her evil power and majesty – died, but, even though she had been crafted from the hands of the Lord, she had no place in the Kingdom of Heaven.

Sometime in the years after the fall of mankind, Lucifer, the Light-Bearer, who had been in high-favors with the Lord, had revolted against the Almighty, and was stricken, along with one-third of the angels who followed him, from Heaven, and cast down to the fiery pit of Hell, and imprisoned there. There they would take the evil souls and torture them, and the Fallen Angels would torment the wicked souls until demons could be fashioned from the souls to do the job. The demons could walk the earth only while possessing the host of a human, and while they had many strengths, their weakness against anything holy was tremendous. Hell was ruled by Lucifer, who was imprisoned in the Ninth Circle of Hell, even though he was a prisoner in its fiery walls. But the Ninth Circle was reserved for Satan and Satan alone, there was another level where no man yet had been so wicked as to go there, and the fallen angels all feared it, and even Lucifer turned his sight from it, unwilling to feel the pain even looking upon it could grant.

When Lilith died, she had been sent to the fiery pit of Hell and imprisoned in the Lower-Levels of Hell, or the Tenth Circle. But Lucifer had requested her to be brought to him, and he made her into something that even he would not be able to destroy, and there is no word for the evil that now coursed through her. Lucifer made her his wife and queen, and she now ruled over the Lower-Levels, torturing evil souls who were wicked enough to be sent there. She delighted in pain and blood, and, even while on earth, she was not completely human, although what she had been turned into through millennia in Hell and the darkness that had been poured into her by her husband was not even the slightest bit of human. She had never been completely human, for Lilith had always been tied to the world of darkness, and had been shielded from the light.

But now she ruled Hell, and, with Lucifer still imprisoned and imprisoned until Apocalypse, she was unquestioned and uncontrollable, and even the angels who looked down upon her from Heaven feared what she was. She had not tasted the Forbidden Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, so she had not become enfeebled and weak in death like Adam, Eve, and the rest of mankind, and her eyes had not been opened to reason. Her mind was clouded evermore by bloodlust and death, darkness and evil, murder and pain.

When man began to increase in numbers, she began to walk the earth in the body of a human, preferring to only possess the bodies of women, for she still saw herself as one now matter how much Hell had twisted her. Her dark magic over every evil element when she was human remained with her in death and made her unbelievably powerful, and, if she wished, she could have easily killed Lucifer, although fighting all of Hell would be a problem. A problem, but not impossible.

Whenever Lilith walked in the World of Man, her entrance into it was marked by tragic disasters in human history: the Fall of the Roman Empire, the overnight destruction of the Native American Anasazi people, Pompeii's destruction, the Black Death, the potato famine that afflicted Ireland, the Krakatoa eruption, etc. She was all-powerful, and whenever Lilith walked the earth, it was threatened to being thrown back into chaos from whence it came, or to be dragged down into Hell, for Lilith wanted nothing for then to watch the entire world burn, Heaven along with it.

Throughout the eons when Lilith came to great power in Hell, the angels attempted to invade it and destroy her utterly, turning her soul into the empty darkness that loomed in the impending distance of nothingness. But she had been too powerful and had killed them all each time. None could stand against her, except the Lord Almighty, who saw Lilith as a necessary evil, and would not interfere in the affairs of mortals as she and the demons did. The angels made an entire division of the most powerful of them to dive into Hell and destroy her, but the Lord had forbidden it, and disbanded the attack. Lilith seemed to even be protected by God, including all of Hell.

Lilith was all-powerful.

Lilith was an unending evil.

Lilith was untouchable.

But the next time Lilith would interfere in the World of Man, she would break the 66 seals, and bring forth Apocalypse, and awaken Lucifer, and, together, they would watch Heaven and Earth burn.

Lilith would destroy the world . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note**

_The Origin of Lilith is as true as God, Satan, angels, Heaven, and Hell are. She was monstrous and cunning and above all, she was evil. The account of the Origin of Lilith was comprised from Jewish mythology and folklore, along with some ancient and lost texts from the Christian Bible. It should not be taken lightly and is extremely true in all sense of the word until the part about "whenever Lilith walked in the World of Man, her entrance into it was marked by tragic disasters in human history". After that I mixed in some facts and storylines from _Supernatural_ and some of my own ideas. But besides that, it is all as true as Adam and Eve, I just compressed it and used English as where they used ancient forms of Hebrew. I hope I helped all of you with diving deeper into the mystery that is Lilith, and, maybe, maybe not, I believe that the Lilith referenced in _Supernatural_ is the same Lilith spoken of in this story and countless stories throughout ancient texts. Again, I hope I helped you and interested you more in the ancient and arcane evil that is Lilith._

_Shaneltz_

* * *


End file.
